Feral
Introduction Feral is an asassin who works in the Demon orginisation. as Number three, he is among the strongest of the Organization. His motif is a werewolf. Feral takes many roles within the Organization, mainly focusing on infiltration and ambush tactics. Unlike the Organization's specialist asassins however, Feral is much better suited to open fighting rather than stealth, and is capable of overwhelming opponents in an extended battle. His devil fruit powers also enable him to provide covering fire and sniper support for his allies, making him a valuable presence on the battlefield. Appearance Feral generally wears a brown fur coat (or fleece coat), and a simple shirt. Personality Feral is generally quite laidback compared to some members of the orginisation, and is a constant headache for Necros, as he rarely reads mission plans in advance, and prefers to improvise his own methods towards meeting objectives. Often he will forego important jobs in favour of eating, sleeping, or other such activities. However, despite this, he still takes his work seriously when he takes action, and when prepared for combat is entirely ruthless. While fighting seriously, he tends to become vicious and aggressive, inflicting devastating injuries against his foes without any restraint, and easily earning his codename. Many believe him to be a beserker of some kind when he is in this state, but if this is the case he can control his rage, and use strategy and tactics to give himself an upper hand as opposed to striking wildly. Feral seems to prefer fighting physically, believing growing dependant on weapons or devil fruit is foolish. He prefers to only use his devil fruit when necessary to fight strong opponents, and will often open a fight using only basic hand to hand techniques, before unveiling his true power when he gets serious. He has stated frequently that he needs to know he can defeat his opponents by strength and fighting ability alone, so he wasn't dependant on a weapon or power he could be deprived of. However, he does accept that sometimes weapons are useful against stronger foes, and readily uses his devil fruit both for quicker and more efficient assassination, and also to support the group as a whole in battle. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Feral briefly attempted to learn several different martial arts, but apparently ceased training, deeming them too much effort (Ironicly, right after showing a natural apptitude for many of them.). He prefers to fight freestyle, but uses some techniques he remembers from this. His preffered method of fightinga chosen target is to rush his opponents at extreme speed and deliver extremely powerful blows at close range, often coupled with the element of surprise to catch them off guard. After engaging an opponent, he favours dodging counter attacks, using evasive techniques to avoid strikes and also to set up further rushing asault. Physical Strength and Agility Feral has shown extreme strength, easily shattering stone with his blows, and generating explosive force with them. He seems particularly adept at focussing his strength into fast exposive movements, making it a particular asset in combat. However, he also has great reflexes, and is capable of peforming accrobatic feets such as flips and rolls at high speed, easily outmanouvering average foes. Feral is capable of moving at sufficient speed to dissapear from sight entirely, making him even harder to combat. His physical abilities allone are sufficient for him to cope with the harsh conditions of the grand line and the new world and overcome obstacles and opponents alike. Devil Fruit For further information: Baito Baito no Mi Feral ate the Baito Baito no Mi, a paramecia Devil Fruit which allows him to control and regenerate his teeth without limit. While he is personally disdainful of most weapons and powers, he makes frequent use of this power while he has it, growing razor sharp teeth which he can use both as projectiles, or to increase the damage dealt by his attacks at close quarters. Extensive use of this power seems to indicate he is fighting seriously, and when he does the threat he poses increases dramatically, easily earning his position in the Organisation. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Feral can use Kenbushoku haki to sense people and predict their attacks, although curiously he compares the sense to smell rather than sight, describing people's presence as scents. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Feral has been shown to use Busoshoku haki against his opponents, as well as to add more explosive force to his blows. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Quotes "My Dentist? I think I ate him" Trivia *Feral's favourite food is apparently treacle toffee. Category:13th Madman Category:Male Category:Human Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Demon Organization Category:Assassin Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed